Chances
by sadistic lunatic
Summary: It's story time!
1. Once upon a time

**A.N:**

**-**uhh...is this even needed? gets smacked yeah, yeah. Thanks to those who read and reviewed my other story...somebody guessed the answer right though. You know who you are :) Anyway, here's another sucky story!

Oh, btw, anybody want an epilogue for 'Ja ne' that would clarify things up? Maybe if you can convince me...

* * *

A cool breeze flew past the woman of about early twenty, making her long brown hair waltz with the leaves from the trees of Payon. She inhaled deeply, blissfully shutting her eyes as her insides squirmed with delight at the intoxicatingly fresh autumn wind. Her loose dress, too, flowed and danced behind her.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing orbs of green that reflected joy, peace, knowledge...and a tad bit of mischief. She blissfully sighed again, thoroughly enjoying herself. A child's voice broke whatever train of thought she was having.

"Miss...shouldn't you be getting inside?" the little child approached her. "Darek told me that when it's cold, a large monster will get you!" the child said in utmost fear. "It wouldn't be safe for Gabby Junior if a monster comes!" at this, the girl, Gabby, eyed the older woman's stomach area protectively.

The brown haired woman chuckled. "You really don't have to believe whatever your brother says. But anyway, I guess you're right. It is getting a bit chilly." With that the child beamed happily, grabbing the brunette's hand, leading her inside.

* * *

As soon as she sat cozy on a chair in front of the fireplace, an army of children's voices barraged her.

"She's here!!!"

"Yay! Story time, story time!"

"Shut up and sit down, sis, she's about to start!"

The brown haired woman shot a reprimanding glare at the last person. The little boy smiled sheepishly and, after muttering at apology at his sister, he, too, joined in on the circle of children around the older woman.

Patting her belly, imagining the little one in the group of children, she asked the crowd. "So, what'll it be today?"

"Romance!" a thirteen year old child shouted, then suddenly blushed deep crimson.

"Ewww! That's so yucky! How about action!"

"Comedy'll be bewy nice!!!"

"That's boring, why not some horror you wuss!"

"Those are some tough from someone afraid of a poring."

The boy who suggested horror promptly glared at the offending girl. "Not my fault! They're evil I tell ya!"

The girl came back with a quick counter. "Just because they stole your stick doesn't mean the cute things are evil."

The brunette laughed at the children's antics. Silencing the group she started. "Okay, the story I'm about to tell you is a mixture of all."

"Even angst?" another child questioned.

The brunette's eyes became dark for a split second then she smiled brightly again. "Even angst. However, there will be no horror, okay?"

A number of cheers chorused, followed by only one boo.

"Okay, once upon a time..."

* * *

**My Rants:**

-in case anybody wants to know, I love assassins. They're so cool! Heck, I spent most of my school time last year toying with my classmate's mind to let him draw me a male assassin paired up with any female ragna character (he's damn good in drawing, just like my 'imo-chan'). The only thing I'm waiting for now is the one with the female hunter, dancer, and assassin!

Hmm...I think I'll get him to draw me more...


	2. My gift, my friends, my ache

He stared at the group of people walking to and fro along the streets of Geffen, the city rampant of mages, wizards…

"And money." The boy nodded. He was rather tall for someone his age. To the standards of his fellow comrades that is. Standing at the height of 5"10' at age 17, his clothes reflected his lifestyle, a thief.

"Hey Krayss!" another of his friends called. "Look at that bunch!"

Sapphire eyes turned to the appointed direction, a smirk appearing. "Wow, lotsa wizards. Wonder how much money they have in total."

Another one of his friends, a female archer with pink hair, sized the appearance of the bags the wizards were carrying. "I'd say about…five hundred thousand to one million…give or take a hundred thousand or two."

A whistle came from another girl in the group, a female thief with short brown hair. "So, what'll it be, Krayss? Do or starve?"

The guy in question took out a small coin. "Heads says do, tails says starve." he flipped the coin into the air. The coin landed on his palm and he closed it, bringing his hand to his face. "Lady, lady, beautiful lady. Tell me." He showed the coin to his friends. To their disappointment, tails came.

"Whaaaat???" the blue haired merchant shouted. After receiving a glare from his friends, he added in a whisper. "C'mon, there's a lot of them! They won't even notice us stealing!"

"US stealing, that is." The female thief corrected, pointing at herself and her two companions, an archer and, of course, their leader, Krayss.

"Besides, Krayss' flips are always correct, who knows what'll happen if we even attempted, right Lenn?" The archer added.

"B-b-but, Ria! C'mon! It would be cakewalk for you three!"

"As tempting as it is, Xai," the brown haired thief finally said. "the coin says no, so I say no, therefore we go no." Pointing at the direction of the wizards that suddenly stopped, everybody turned and watched. "See."

Another thief was quickly approaching the wizards. Just as soon as the thief touched one of the cloaks, a hand shot out, eventually stopping the thief. Krayss' companions stood shocked and saw who caught the little thief: a hunter.

Turning back to his companions, Krayss asked the merchant again. "So, you still want us to go out there and steal?" Seeing the boy shake his head, he started to walk away. "Meet you all at the usual, though an hour or two later, if you don't mind."

As soon as he was far enough from the group, he taunted. "And remember kiddies, don't get caught!"

* * *

'He's watching me again', the young mage thought. 'If only I could detect who, what, and where he is…' she sighed as she felt the eyes of a stranger again. How long has it been since she started feeling his gaze? Four weeks? Damn that was long. At first she thought she was just paranoid…until she saw a shadow of a person leap out from the trees one night. That really sent chills down her spine.

'Err…what do I do now…?'

A shadow suddenly emerged from the walls, and she noticed a thief wearing a sakkat, sunglasses, and a flu mask. She gasped and visibly tensed as she saw him advancing towards her. 'What is he going to do?!' panic overwhelmed her, fear reflecting in her eyes, but her body refused to move. When he was near enough, she tripped and fell to the ground.

"D-d-don't hurt me! Please!" the thief was already in front of her and she shielded her face with her arms. A warm hand suddenly gripped her arm.

"D…don't…worry, I won't hurt you." The thief's muffled voice stammered. Even with all the headgear, she could make out a blush on his face. "Umm…"

The mage pulled her arm away and stood up by herself, giving a 'hmph' as she did so. She stared down the young stalker… 'What's this guy up to…?' she thought, still uneasy. She noticed him staring at something. "Eeek! PERV-"

"Shh…don't shout! They might hear you!" the boy whispered. "S-so sorry… I meant you no harm! Promise!"

"Who are you?" 'Another admirer perhaps…I dislike him already.'

"Um…ahem…" 'Damn, what's wrong with me!' "Well, I've…um…" he took another quick glance at her disapproving face. 'Lady luck, help!' "I've been watching you awhile."

"No." 'Plain and simple, might as well get this over and done with.' "I don't know you. From what I have seen, I don't think I'll ever like you."

"B-but! Just give me a chance!"

"Are you thieves really this stupid? Those were only two letters! What part of 'no' don't you understand?"

"But-"

'Stupid thief. You've asked for it!' "DAD! THERE'S A THIEF IN HERE! HELP!" she turned and saw the thief rush to the wall, climbing over it as fast as he could. "Serves him right…perverted stalker." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been running until he finally stopped, his sides aching. Maybe he was getting too lax…then again… 'ooh…I should really start stealing for myself sometime…ooh…' he groaned, bending over and falling to the ground, vision fading. He felt a pair of arms and some muffled voices above him. "Oh…hell…"

* * *

Krayss woke up,sapphire-blue eyes groggily observing his surroundings. "I didn't think jails offered such comfy mattresses."

"That's because it ain't jail, genius."

"Shhh! Quiet! Xai. Ria. Get down and get some food and water."

Becoming fully alert, he turned to the sound of footsteps leaving. He felt a soft hand land on his shoulder. "You Alright?"

"Lenn…I'm alright. Nothing a day of stealing can't fix."

The hand gripped tighter. "I didn't mean that."

"So you guys saw that huh?" he winced. "Sorry you had to see that."

Lenn smiled reassuringly, loosening her grip. "Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"Thanks…I guess…" 'That's weird…' "Aren't you mad?"

"We all are. For different reasons too but being mad won't help your situation."

"What's your reason?"

"Pardon?"

"Your reason for being mad."

"You never told us and…you kept on making me-us worried." She corrected herself. She read his next move, shushing him from saying anything by placing her index finger on his mouth. "You don't need to say sorry. I know you didn't mean it."

"But-"

"What made you do something like that anyway?"

"The coin. I saw her and…well. You know…"

"Well, you do know that in life, there is no hundred percent probability. Maybe the coin was wrong."

"Maybe…maybe not. Like you said, there's no hundre-ooh…" his stomach suddenly hurt. The other thief quickly produced a piece of bread.

" It might not be much but it will do for now." She started feeding him. "You should really stop sacrificing your health for ours." Caring green stared at weakened blue. "Don't talk, eat. Say 'ah'"

And so he did. A little while later, the other two came back, bringing more food. They continued into the night.

* * *

The two brown haired thieves were lying in the same bed, the male with his arms behind his head while the female with her arms around his waist, head on his shoulder.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Try again."

Sigh. "Good luck then."

"Why the sigh?"

"This reminds me of the first time we met. Remember?" she quickly changed their topic.

"Yeah, that day, three years ago. It all began when…"

**

* * *

Author's Note: **

-Hello kiddies, I got something for you guys. Who do you think would be a better lady for Krayss? **The thief, Lenn, or the mage, Crayne?**


End file.
